Problem: A suitcase lock has 3 dials with the digits $0, 1, 2,..., 9$ on each. How many different settings are possible if all three digits have to be different?
Solution: There are 10 possibilities for the first digit. After the first digit has been chosen, there are 9 possibilities for the second digit, and after the first two digits have been chosen there are 8 possibilities for the last digit. The total number of possible settings is $10\cdot 9\cdot 8=\boxed{720}$.